A technique of transmitting images on a mobile device such as a mobile telephone, smartphone, or the like, to an on-vehicle device, and referring to the images generated by the mobile device with use of a display screen of the on-vehicle device, has been known (see Patent Literature 1). For example, a user is able to drive a vehicle while referring to navigation images, generated by a mobile device, on a display screen of an on-vehicle device.